Juste une histoire
by Odd.La Ferme -Ulrich
Summary: -Avant la matérialisation- Des chapitres coupés en épisodes ou l'on voit nos héros se battre contre un X.A.N.A plus forte que jamais... (je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'accents, faute de clavier(


Episode 1. Entraînés à la noyade.

Yumi Ishiyama se plante devant le miroir. Elle se met sur la pointe de pieds et tâte ses habits. Elle s'étire les joues et étudie attentivement son visage. Ses cernes sombres contrastent avec sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux noirs encadrent soigneusement et sagement son visage. Elle s'entraine à sourire. Deux fossettes se forment et les cernes disparaissent. On peut légèrement percevoir, entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Puis son visage si beau se déforme en une moue dégoutée. Elle se ressaisit en secouant la tète, attrape son sac à dos et descend les escaliers quatre a quatre. Sortant de chez elle, elle pique un sprint. En tant que bonne coureuse, cela ne lui fait rien. Arrivée à destination, elle passe les barrières du collège Kadic qui lui ouvre grand les portes. Sur un banc se trouvent ses amis, qu'elle connait depuis presque un an. On peut y voir Odd Della Robia, un blond aux mèches violettes, Jérémie Belpois, un autre blond aux lunettes, et Ulrich Stern, un brun aux yeux noisettes. La japonaise s'avance, arborant une mine réjouie et fait d'un ton enthousiaste :

-Salut les Gars ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Bah rien… Une interro avec Mme Meyer… répond Odd.

-Et alors, ca c'est bien passé ?

-Demande à Einstein, crache presque Ulrich.

Le dit Einstein lève soudain la tete de son ordinateur, semblant enfin remarquer l'existence des trois autres adolescents. D'un ton légèrement distrait, il leur répond, le nez de nouveau enfoui sur son engin :

-Oui, on a eu un super p'tit dej'…

-Jérémie… Que se passe-t-il ? fait Yumi.

-C'est X.A.N.A… Disons qu'il… monte en puissance…

-Quoi ?! Mais… je… comment ?!

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il en a après Aelita. Elle possède quelque chose de vraiment précieux. Qui peut aider X.A.N.A…

-Et c'est quoi ? Questionne Ulrich.

-J'en suis certain. Aelita doit être la gardienne de Lyoko et doit, en sa mémoire, garder précieusement les clés de ce monde.

Silence général que brise la sonnerie annonçant des heures de pur ennui pour nos héros. Apres deux heures de cours avec Mme Hertz et deux heures de français pour Yumi, les amis –surtout Odd- ont la grande joie de voir arriver la pause déjeuner. Le blondinet à la coiffure excentrique fait mine de choisir parmi les plats qui lui sont proposés avant de tout prendre. Il pique une table au hasard et s'assoit, suivi de ses amis. Mangeant simultanément son couscous-boulettes et son hachis Parmentier, avec un soupçon de mousse au chocolat, il dégoûte les adolescents qui poussent leur plateau loin d'eux. Et Odd prit un malin plaisir à piquer de sa fourchette la nourriture qui ne lui appartenait pas.

-Mon Ulrich ! Crie une voix stridente et fortement désagréable.

-Oh non, pas elle ! Maugrée ce dernier.

-Est-ce que tu veux…

-Non, Sissi. Justement, je ne veux _pas_.

Rire général. Colère de Sissi.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que…

-Oh, toutes mes excuses… Je ne veux _pas_ venir au gymnase a 19h tapantes pour venir te faire un cours sur le (Il articule bien ce mot) _Pentchak-silat_.

Folle de rage, la jeune fille superficielle repartit vers sa table, fusillant du regard la jolie japonaise qui faisait à Ulrich son plus beau sourire. Odd prit la parole :

-Eh, Roméo ! Et ta Juliette, tu lui donneras des cours ?

-Odd, la ferme, fait le brun.

-Et puis Odd, sérieusement, ce serait plutôt logique que ce soit _moi_ qui lui fasse un cours ! Ajoute Yumi en riant.

-Bref vous pouvez pas tout simplement vous faire un tête-à-tête, ce soir, au gymnase, à 19h tapantes ?

Les deux concernés rougirent. Jérémie décide de suivre Odd et de les aider.

-Vous savez, les entrainements vous aideront pour Lyoko. Ou même une attaque terrestre de X.A.N.A…

-Mais je m'entraine déjà, chez moi… tente de protester la jeune fille.

-Ah oui, rétorque Odd sceptique. J'oubliais… C'est vrai, quoi de plus efficace que s'entrainer contre un monstre imaginaire alors que…

Ulrich fronce les sourcils.

-Tu insinues quoi là ? Que je suis un monstre peut-être ?

Une dispute enfantine éclata mais Yumi et Ulrich finirent par accepter la proposition. Ils soulignent qu'ils le font à contrecœur mais en leur for intérieur, ils ne doivent pas le penser…

Aujourd'hui Mardi, Yumi n'avait que deux autres heures de cours, l'après-midi. Italien et anglais. Elle sort de l'établissement et emprunte la petite ruelle qui mène a chez elle. Dans la maison, seul le silence répond au salut de Yumi. Effectivement, elle avait complètement oublié le fait que ses parents seraient absents durant deux jours, et qu'Hiroki était a un voyage scolaire. Qu'est-ce que la maison paraissait vide sans son père devant la télé, sans sa mère qui lit tranquillement dans sa chambre et sans Hiroki qui lui parlait de son ''amour'' pour Ulrich. Elle en venait presque à regretter les taquineries de son frère. Elle monta dans sa chambre en jetant son sac derrière elle. Elle se déchaussa et commença un combat contre ce qu'Odd nommait un monstre imaginaire. Deux entrainements ne lui feraient pas de mal. Elle passe une heure à se débattre contre une entité maléfique et complètement invisible. Elle fendit une dernière fois l'air de sa jambe avant de s'asseoir sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Elle s'allongea, toujours a terre, les bras croisés sous sa tète. Elle pensait à Ulrich. Il se serait allongé prés d'elle. Il lui aurait sourit. Elle aurait sourit en retour. Il lui aurait dit que l'entrainement était épuisant. Elle aurait acquiescé. Et ils seraient comme ca, a attendre. Attendre quoi ? Non, juste, _attendre_. Elle se serait focalisée sur la respiration du garçon. Il aurait fait pareil. Et ils seraient restés là. Jusqu'à ce que l'heure les ramène chez eux. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Rien ne pourrait les séparer, Ulrich qui se fout royalement du diner ou encore du couvre feu, et Yumi, avec ses parents absents, ne serait pas mieux que le brun. Ils se seraient peut-être endormis ici même. Et se seraient réveillés par les rayons du soleil. Avant de filer, de peur d'être chipés par des profs. Puis ils seraient partis, comme si de rien était… Une vibration. Juste une petite vibration tira Yumi de son rêve profond. Elle pesta contre celui ou celle qui la dérangeait en pleine occupation, ma foi, fortement agréable. C'était Ulrich.

« _Ca tient toujours, l'entrainement ?_

_Biz,_

_U._ »

Elle se releva, se chaussa et attrapa au passage un biscuit qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche. Elle pianotait sur son cellulaire tout en refermant la porte à clés.

« _Ouais, TKT j'arrive_

_Biz,_

_Y. _»

Elle arriva sans grand mal au gymnase de son école, trouvant Ulrich assis par terre.

-Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-elle, un peu essoufflée.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils commencèrent. Ils firent chacun une courbette en signe de salut avant de se lancer. Les coups de la fille pleuvaient, et le garçon les parait. Puis se fut le contraire. Yumi fut clouée au sol, Ulrich au-dessus d'elle. Ils rougirent et le brun se laissa tomber prés de l'adolescente.

-Entrainement complètement crevant, souffla-t-il.

Et la jeune fille acquiesça. Ils restaient a attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas. La scène rappelait à la jeune asiatique celle qu'elle avait plus au moins imaginée. Mais l'attente porta ses fruits, contrairement à son rêve. En effet, le téléphone du beau brun sonna. Il les ramena à la raison et ils remarquèrent qu' à peine un centimètre les séparaient. Ils se redressèrent et Ulrich décrocha.

-Oui ? Quoi ?! Odd y est ? Ok. On arrive.

Il rangea son mobile dans sa poche.

-Tour activée, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Ils piquèrent un sprint mais entendirent de l'eau. De l'eau couler. Couler abondamment. Yumi se retourna et trouva un robinet ouvert. Elle essaya en vain de le fermer. Tandis qu'elle tournait la poignée comme une dingue, Ulrich n'arrivait pas a ouvrir la porte. C'était ca l'attaque de X.A.N.A…

-Transfert Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualisation !

Un chat violet apparait dans un monde virtuel. Il se tourna vers le ciel.

-Môssieur a-t-il prévu un comité d'accueil ?

Une voix off répondit.

-Oui, Môssieur vous a laissé deux Bloks et deux Cancrelats. Aelita est juste là.

Une sorte d'elfe aux cheveux roses et aux habits de même couleur sortit d'un rocher. Elle fit signe au chat.

-Odd ! Contente de te voir.

Odd cria, visant deux points derrière Aelita.

-Flèches Lasers !

Aelita ne bougea pas, interdite, et entendit une explosion derrière elle.

-Deux Bloks en moins, princesse !

Elle sourit puis courut vers la tour, suivie de son ami.

L'eau montait a vue d'œil. Les enfants nageaient. Ils essayaient de remonter a la surface. Mais la surface, c'était aussi le plafond. Et le plafond, c'était aussi la noyade. Et la noyade, c'était aussi la mort.

L'elfe allait pénétrer dans la tour mais un laser la toucha.

-Non, un Mégatank ! cria Odd.

Ce dernier évita plusieurs de ses tirs.

-Mais ou sont Yumi et Ulrich ?!

Il tirait, mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, le megatank se refermait ou esquivait, même.

-Odd, ils sont peut-être en danger ! fait Jérémie.

-Ou peut être entrain de se bécoter…

-Odd !

Il s'apprêtait encore à tirer, il se retourna et prévint Aelita.

-Rentre dans La tour ! J'le retiens !

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle atterrit sur la plateforme semblable au logo de leur ennemi. Cette dernière s'illumina à ses pas. La fille aux cheveux roses monta sur une seconde plateforme où une interface apparait.

Plus de surface. Que de l'eau. Plus d'oxygène. Que de l'eau. Plus de vie. Que de l'eau.

La jeune fille virtuelle pose sa main sur l'interface. Son nom apparait.

Un dernier geste. Ulrich essaye d'attraper la main de Yumi, immergée dans l'eau.

Aelita.

La japonaise serre ses doigts dans ceux du garçon, dans la lenteur de l'eau.

Code.

Ils manquaient d'air et étouffaient.

Lyoko.

Tout s'arrêta.

-Retour vers le passé !

Et un halo blanc provenant de l'usine recouvrit le blond aux lunettes, les adolescents dans l'eau, le collège, la ville, le pays, le continent et le monde entier.

Retour au moment où Odd engloutissait les repas de ses amis.

-Merci les gars, lâcha Yumi.

-Ouais, un peu, et on serait fini…

-Oh, Odd le Magnifique, toujours a votre service !

-Odd comment tu fais pour encore manger la même chose, une seconde fois ? demanda Yumi.

-Bah, Lyoko, ca creuse !

Ulrich jeta un regard malicieux a Yumi.

-On se refait un deuxième entrainement ?

-Et comment !

Odd les traitait d'amoureux, Jérémie restait scotché sur son ordi, et les 'amoureux' restaient interdits.

-Mon Ulrich ! fait Sissi.

-Quoi ?! Encore ?! Re-maugréa se dernier.

-Est-ce que…

-_Non _! Je ne veux pas te retrouver au gymnase, ce soir, a 19 heures tapantes pour te faire des cours de Pentchak-silat. Maintenant va-t-en !

Et cette dernière partit pour la troisième fois, folle de rage, sous les rires des adolescents.


End file.
